talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Overslept
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! When I get back on the rails, I will dismantle you from top to bottom until there is nothing left of you!" "Um, I can explain!" - Jared and Bob 'Overslept '''is the fourth Tales On Harrison Rails short. It aired on September 5, 2016. Plot One day at Karrah, Steve was finishing assembling his freight train when he saw Bob sleeping on a siding. Steve pulls up next to Bob and wakes him up with his whistle! After a heated argument, Steve left with his freight train. At Wadalbavale yard, Bob tries to get Chad to give him a cup of coffee, but Chad denies the offer as he already drank all the coffee so he could spend the night watching Disney movies. Mr. Schaller comes in and assigns Bob to take a local. Bob backs up to collect his train and departs Wadalbavale. But as he got onto the river bridge, he decided to go back to sleep. Later at Blue Sky, Jared was pulling a local and had to stop at the red signal. He sees Bob coming towards him before a collision occurs! Jared raged at Bob and threatened to scrap him for this. After Bob was rerailed and sent back to Wadalbavale, Mr. Schaller punishes Bob for his action. Characters * Bob * Steve * Chad * Jared * Mr. Schaller ''(not named) * Andrew (cameo) Locations * Karrah * Wadalbavale * Blue Sky Trivia * This short is based on the Rails Of Highland Valley short with the same name. * When Jared threatened to tear Bob apart, he made a reference to The Tidewater Chronicles Episode 11. * When Mr. Schaller "grounds" Bob for 347 days, it is a reference to Marty's running number. Goofs *There is a black mark on Bob's nose when he is angry at Steve. *Bob blows his horn only two times before backing up to his local. Engines must blow their horn three times when backing up. * When Jared stops at the red signal near Blue Sky, Bob's train can be seen in the distance. * When Bob enters Blue Sky, one of the centerbeams on Bob's train is missing. * In the scene where Bob heads to the sheds, the red and green arrows on the switch can be seen. Gallery Overslept 01.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.43.46 AM.png Overslept 02.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.45.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.45.33 AM.png|Goof: Black mark is on Bob's hood. Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.45.48 AM.png|"Wake up Bob! You've got work to do!" Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.46.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.46.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.47.09 AM.png Overslept Mr Schaller.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.47.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.48.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.48.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.48.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.49.30 AM.png|Note: Bob's train can be seen in the distance Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.49.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.49.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.50.00 AM.png|Goof: Navigation point is shown Overslept Jared pissed.png|"When I get back on the rails, I will tear you apart from top to bottom!" Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.50.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.50.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 8.51.44 AM.png Short Category:Shorts Category:Trainz Mac 2 shorts Category:Season 2 Category:Shorts that feature a crash